Solo tú
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: Porque solo Rainbow Dash la hacía enrojecer a mil. Solo Rainbow Dash era y será dueña de su corazón por siempre, aunque la peliarcoiris no lo sepa.
1. Chapter 1

Debo decir que, en verdad amo esta pareja y quería hacerles aunque sea una pequeña historia, algo así como un drabble (?). Una aclarición, en esta historia todas son humanas y van a la secundaria.

Disclaimer: MLP, esta caricatura que derrama yuri por todas partes *Q* (okno xD) no me pertenece, es propiedad de hasbro o eso creo (?)

Advertencias:Ligero Shoujo ai, chicaxchica, desde ya, homofóbicos, si no les agrada, ni lo lean y vayan a buscar algo de su agrado.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999

~Solo tu~

La mañana estaba un poco calurosa en el colegio de Equestria, pero a los alumnos de aquella escuela parecía no importarles pues se veían muy divertidos jugando bolley ball, basket, la soga, o cualquier cosa que estuvieran jugando durante el receso de clases.

Pero eso no era igual para una linda chica pelirosa que estaba de lo más nerviosa, sentada en una jardinera de la ecuela. Respiraba hondo, rompía pétalos de flores una y otra vez, se arreglaba el cabello, se miraba al espejo... En fín, era un completo manojo de nervios.

Y no ayudó para nada que Pinkie, una de sus amigas (pelirosa también, pero un rosa más fuerte) pasara cerca de ahí y la asustara con un espantasuegras como solo ella sabía hacer.

—¡Pinkie! N-no hagas eso! ¡Me asustaste!

Respiraba con dificultad la chica vestida de amarillo, casi con ganas de llorar. La otra chica de rizado cabello y esponjoso vestido rosa solo sacó la lengua y se sentó a un lado de ella. Estaba en ella ser una bromista de primer nivel, y jamás se disculpaba por eso.

—¿Porqué tan nerviosa Fluttershy?

Preguntó Pinkie para comenzar una charla y que se le olvidara lo de la broma. Ante esto Fluttershy solo se puso más intranquila y comenzó a sudar un poco.

—¿Hoy se lo vas a decir?~

Volvió a hablar la pelirizada, codeando a su amiga. Fluttershy inmediatamente enrojeció. Pinkie sabía de su secreto, pero aún no se acostumbraba a que se hablara de eso tan a la ligera. Suspiró.

—N-no lo sé Pinkie... Tengo miedo.

Y era cierto. Tenía miedo. Miedo a ser rechazada, a perder una gran amistad únicamente por su culpa.

—Más miedo debería de darte que alguien te la gane, ¿no?

Señaló la chica bromista, mirando hacia el frente mientras se echaba una paleta de cereza a la boca. Posteriormente tomó su bolso y se retiró del lugar sin decir nadamás. Al parecer se fué siguiendo al vendedor de algodones de azúcar que iba pasando cerca de la escuela; en busca de que le vendiera algún algodón de incógnito. Fluttershy rió. Su amiga nunca cambiaría.

Pero su sonrisa pronto se borró al ver el lugar que Pinkie estaba viendo cuando le dijo la última frase. Una chica castaña bastante hermosa estaba hablando con ella. Con Rainbow Dash. Y la peliarcoiris parecía sonreírle.

Se entristeció; y nuevamente volvió a sentirse como una hormiga. ¿Quien era ella frente a esa chica castaña? ¿Quien era ella frente a cualquier otra chica? Jamás se sentía suficiente...

Se miró. Miró su cara, su vestimenta.. si, talvez como muchas le decían, era algo anticuada, con eso de usar faldas largas y sueteres.. pero es que ella así se sentía cómoda. Otra amiga de ella, Rarity; ya le había propuesto cambiar de look, pero siempre se negaba.

Rodó una lágrima por su mejilla. No se sentía suficiente para Rainbow Dash.

No supo cuantos minutos estuvo llorando con la cara en sus rodillas, hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro de manera repentina.

–¿Fluttershy?.. ¿Estás bien?

Esa voz. La culpable de su estado de ánimo. Sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal y como el color se subía rápidamente a sus mejillas. Nisiquiera se sentía capaz de verla a la cara, pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer para no verse como una tonta. Aún con lágrimas, subió el rostro topandose con la belleza de su amiga.

Su cabello corto y desordenado, teñido en un capricho de ella con los colores del arcoiris, haciendole honor a su nombre. Su hermosa cara perfilada y bellos ojos color rubí. Se encontraba con su uniforme de educación física, que consistía en pants y una playera, que la hacía ver sumamente guapa.

¿Porque su amiga tenía que ser tan sexy? ¡Siempre la dejaba sin aliento!

—¿Fluttershy? Te pregunté que si estás bien.

Volvió a hablar la chica arcoiris, pues su amiga se veía muy insimismada. Y lo estaba. Se perdió completamente en sus pensamientos mientras sentía como la mano de Dash la ayudaba a levantarse. Una vez de pie se pudo admirar la diferencia de estatura, Rainbow Dash le sacaba como una cabeza a la pelirosa.

Fluttershy se quedó perdida en esos hipnotizantes rubíes que Dash tenía por ojos. Se quedó mirandolos, pensando en todo. En lo que podría pasar si le confesaba sus sentimientos, en lo que podría pasar si no lo hacía, en momentos inolvidables que habían vivido juntas, incluso esa vez cuando tenían ocho años, cuando un grupo de chicos la estaban molestando por no poder hacer bien las clases de física y ella salió en su defensa...

Le pasaron toda clase de recuerdos por la cabeza.

—¿Y bien, Fluttershy?

Insistía la peliarcoiris, ya que su amiga aún no articulaba palabra alguna. Depronto el timbre de entrada al salón denuevo sonó, y la mente de Fluttershy se disipó y puso una tierna sonrisa.

—Nada. Todo bien Dash. Volvamos a clase.

Le respondió con una tierna sonrisa y Rainbow Dash se la devolvió de manera cálida. Si, definitivamente le diría de sus sentimientos, pero no hoy. Ya llegaría el día y momento indicado.


	2. Chapter 2

Pues después de tanto pensarlo, (y de falta de inspiración para mis otras historias) decidí continuar esto. Aunque igual no será muy largo, durará unos cinco capítulos cuando mucho.~

.

.

.

La chica pelirosa caminaba hacia la escuela, esta vez más alegre. Pues ahora estaba decidida a que cuando se diera la oportunidad, le diría todo a Rainbow Dash. Hoy se había levantado mucho más segura de si misma, y eso la animaba.

Pasó por el corredor cerca de su aula, aún era temprano, y varias alumnas se encontraban afuera haciendo desorden o copiando tareas de ultimo momento. Pero le llamó más la atención ver a un grupo de chicas rodeando el mural de la escuela, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Y al parecer para ellas lo era.

—No lo puedo creer!

—Siii yo tengo que ser Julieta!

—¡Estas equivocada! ¡Yo seré Julieta!

Más o menos se alcanzaba a oír ese tipo de discusiones de un montón de chicas que rodeaban el mural. La curiosidad de Fluttershy creció y se acercó al dichoso lugar para ver porque tanto alboroto. Como siempre, fue fácil pasar desapercibida ya que siempre era como un fantasma para todos, nadie la notaba.

Se asombró al notar que el alboroto era por una obra que habría en el colegio, la famosa "Romeo y Julieta". Y seleccionada para el papel de Romeo estaba Rainbow Dash. Se sonrojó al imaginar lo guapa que se vería su amiga en traje de Romeo. Y no le extrañaba. No le extrañaba que Dash fuera Romeo. Con lo popular que era entre las chicas, seguro había sido seleccionada incluso sin su consentimiento. Conocia bien a su amiga peliarcoiris, y este tipo de cosas le fastidiaban.

Denuevo volvió a sentirse pequeña. Tantas chicas hermosas queriendo ser Julieta solo para estar cerca de su...de Dash. Suspiró y escuchó el timbre sonar. Denuevo insegura se dirigió a su salón. Por suerte Rainbow no iba en su misma aula, si no la vería hecha un nido de nervios.

La profesora Cherilee entró al aula con unos libros en el brazo, por su rostro todos dirían que estaba molesta, y lo estaba. Seguramente había tenido un mal día, pero por suerte (mala suerte para las alumnas) era hora de clases y tendría su desquite con las chicas. Desgastando sus malas vibras en las alumnas.

—Muy bien inutiles, van a hacer desde la pagina 36 hasta la pagina 50 de su libro de matemáticas.

A todas las chicas casi se les cae la mandíbula al suelo al oír eso.

—Pero maestra..!

—SIN PEROS!

Les dirigió una mirada asesina a toda el aula y con eso todas se pusieron a hacer lo indicado. Excepto Fluttershy.

Por lo regular ella era de las mas aplicadas de la escuela (después de Twilight), pero en este momento no se sentía muy bien. Esta mañana estaba muy confiada de ella misma y esa tonta obra lo arruinó todo. Se sentía tan triste y distraída que no pudo resolver nada de lo del libro.

No se dió cuenta cuando las horas pasaron y sonó el timbre para el receso, menos se dió cuenta cuando la maestra ya se había ido y nisiquiera revisó lo pedido. Todas las chicas casi se aventaron para salir rápido y aprovechar cada segundo de su merecido descanso.

Fluttershy solo suspiró una vez más y se dirigió a la salida, y habría seguido en su camino de no ser detenida por una delicada mano con uñas postizas color purpura. Un largo cabello rizado de igual color, y un actual sentido de la moda.

Rarity. Se sorprendió un poco pero recordó que la chica pelivioleta iba en su misma aula, y quizá solo quería darle una charla de moda denuevo.

—¿Que te pasa Fluttershy?

Esa pregunta si la tomó por sorpresa. No creería que alguien como Rarity se diera cuenta de su inquietud.

—N-nada Rarity... solo estoy un poco cansada.

Aseguró pero la pelivioleta no se tragó esas palabras.

—¿Es respecto a la obra verdad?

Abrió los ojos como platos. ¡¿Porque todos parecían saber sus inquietudes?! Eso no podía ser normal. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue acallada por su amiga quien siguió hablando.

—Querida, no te sientas incomoda. El que no se de cuenta de tu amor por Rainbow Dash, debe estar ciego.

La cara de Fluttershy en este momento era un poema. Así que la agachó para que no la miraran más.

—Vamos Flutt~ no sientas pena conmigo. ¿Sabes? Yo me estoy encargando del vestuario de esa obra, también podría ayudarte a que tu seas Julieta.

Al decir esto ultimo le guiñó un ojo. El corazón de Fluttershy se iluminó y creció un dejo de esperanza. Pero se le esfumó en un segundo con todo lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Rarity... yo jamás podría... no se actuar, no tengo estilo, no soy bonita, no...

—Tonterías! Con mi ayuda te convertirás en una princesa!

Por la mente de Rarity ya pasaban todas las cosas y protocolos por los que haría pasar a la pelirosa para convertirla en "la chica perfecta".

00000000000000000000000000000

Planeo poner otras parejitas en segundo plano, aun no se, eso será sorpresa hasta para mi.

Y recuerden... si un gato maúlla mucho en su tejado, no le echen agua... puedo ser yo que solo tengo hambre. (?)


End file.
